24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 9AFF07 | author = Tony Basgallop | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} After losing their best lead, Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan refocus on trying to get information from Simone Al-Harazi, who was injured in a traffic accident. However, Margot Al-Harazi unleashes a full-scale attack in London in order to prevent her daughter from talking. Meanwhile, Steve Navarro sends Jordan Reed to the field on a mission that could end his life. Finally, Heller decides to confront Al-Harazi. Synopsis * threatens London if the of the U.S. doesn't give himself up. *Naveed's sister leaves a voice mail on his phone, which Margot discovers on his dead body, saying she was planning on leaving London. She asks her daughter, , what she knew about this; she answers she knew nothing. Margot doesn't accept this and tells Simone to do what's necessary. *Simone tries to warn Farah Azizan, Naveed's sister, to leave London. Farah doesn't believe her and tries calling the police, but Simone, in an attempt to stop her, accidentally stabs her. Simone apologizes just as Yasmin discovers her mother's murder and flees her house. Simone follows. *A Russian representative calls to review the transfer order for Jack Bauer, on which he had forged the 's signature, and expresses his suspicions. Boudreau asks to meet privately. * tells Jack Bauer how people distrust her because of her husband's treason. Jordan Reed of the CIA tells his boss, , about something suspicious he found in the archives. Navarro tells him to hold off, then calls someone about Reed's snooping; his contact warns him about the consequences. *Jack Bauer has a plan to bring a contact of Al-Harazi's out to help them. James Heller authorizes this plan and relays it to the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, whereupon an advisor tells him the President may not be in top medical condition, and takes the matter into his own hands, with MI-5. *Jack's plan to trick his contact into helping is interrupted by MI-5. During the firefight, he finishes the operation himself and Chloe gets a phone number, just as she notices Simone on the traffic camera, who runs into the street and gets hit by a bus. Simone Al-Harazi is being loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance as Yasmin and her neighbor watch. Nearby, a policeman interviews the bus driver about the accident. The driver indicates Yasmin Azizan as being the girl Simone was chasing before she got hit. The policeman approaches Yasmin to talk to her. He asks if she knows the accident victim; Yasmin answers that she killed her mother, Farah Azizan. At the warehouse, MI-5 are making arrests and collecting the dead. Jack Bauer takes the keys from his car, notices Belcheck under arrest, and takes his knife and cuts him loose. One of the men protests; Jack answers that MI-5 should never have been there. The soldier answers that the Prime Minister sent them, and he can discuss it with Heller. Jack asks Kate Morgan how she's doing. She just asks if it was worth it. Jack says they'll know soon; he took the information they got and gave it to Chloe. Chloe calls and says she traced the number to a traffic accident involving Simone Al-Harazi, and she's in bad shape. Jack asks if Margot is there; Chloe says no. Jack asks to which hospital she's going, just as a warning pops up on Chloe's monitor. She looks out the window to see police approaching the mostly empty headquarters of Open Cell, tells Jack it's probably St. Edward's Hospital, hangs up, and leaves. Jack fills Kate in, and they get in the car and take off. Mark Boudreau explains to President James Heller that the paper in his hand is contact information for Margot Al-Harazi. Heller asks why; Boudreau answers that she's daring him. Heller asks if they can use this to find her; Boudreau says no. Heller gets a call from Jack and asks if the operation was successful. Jack answers that they're tracing the phone number now, and they've got a lead on Simone; she's headed to the hospital. Heller answers that he plans on authorizing her protection. Jack also asks for cooperation with the British police; Heller grants that, too. Jack adds that MI-5 wasn't supposed to be there; Heller apologizes, saying he found it necessary to involve the PM. Just then the PM himself shows up and Heller hangs up, to Jack's frustration. Prime Minister Davies enters the room, and Heller immediately starts scolding him for interfering. The PM tries to defend his actions and points out that time is short. Heller insists that he's not just sitting by, and the two of them should be working together. Davies says that's what they've been doing, and normally he trusts Heller's judgment, but suggests Heller's health might be a problem. Heller answers that if he'd believed that, he would have resigned on the spot. Davies apologizes. Heller asks Davies to cooperate from now on, to avoid any more loss of life; Davies agrees. The medics in the ambulance are working on the unconscious Simone. Simone's phone rings and a medic answers it. He tells Margot about the details and urges her to go to the hospital to talk to the police. She pretends to agree and hangs up before the medic asks her name. Ian Al-Harazi asks if they know who Simone is and if the finished her mission. Margot asks who they have there. Ian answers that Kareem lives nearby. Margot tells him to send Kareem to see if things are problematic. Jordan Reed is working at his station when Gavin interrupts him and asks for the body cam files, then leaves. Steve Navarro gets a call from his contact, who says Reed is disregarding the order Navarro gave him to stop working on Adam Morgan's files. Navarro, surprised, observes that his contact can spy on them. The contact answers that if Reed isn't stopped, he's going to find out the truth about Navarro's treason and the framing of Adam. Navarro protests that Reed's just a kid but the contact tells him the alternative to sparing him is prison. Navarro asks if he can send someone to do the job; his contact, Adrian Cross of Open Cell, claims he's just the middleman, and hangs up. Steve watches Reed, contemplating his next move. At St. Edwards Hospital, Jack Bauer and Kate Morgan show up. Chief Inspector Helen McCarthy greets them and leads them to Simone Al-Harazi. On the way, McCarthy fills them in on the details of the accident, including the murder of Farah Azizan. Kate Morgan learns where Farah's daughter Yasmin is and seeks her. Jack asks the wing to be cleared of all but authorized personnel. Jack summons a doctor that's working on her and asks a status report. He says she's coming around. Jack says he'll need to talk to her before they do a CT scan. The doctor refuses at first, but acquiesces when Jack insists. Kareem is wandering the halls of the hospital. He finds the laundry room and disguises himself with a jacket, checking his gun in the process. Kate identifies herself to the guard and goes in to see Yasmin. She gives Yasmin a soda and introduces herself, and then asks what happened. Yasmin identifies Simone as her aunt, who joined the family by marrying Naveed Shabazz. She recalls the details of her mom's murder, and adds that Simone claimed to want to protect them from Margot. Kate asks where to find her; Yasmin says she doesn't know. Kate thanks her and leaves, but not before Yasmin tells her she hopes Simone ends up dying. Kate has nothing to say to this. Kate phones Jack and asks about Simone; he says the doctors are still working on her. Kate tells him about her conversation with Yasmin, including that Simone seemed to be betraying her mother. Kareem, who was eavesdropping, phones Margot and tells her what he overheard, and how the police are locking the hospital down. Margot is shocked to hear that Simone seems to have been forewarning her niece, and instructs him to locate her, and hangs up. She tells Ian they have to pack up and leave. Ian tries to talk her out of her next plan, but Margot's mind is made up: she won't let Simone live to betray her. At the CIA London station, people are watching Prime Minister Alastair Davies give a report on TV concerning the terrorist threat. Jordan Reed gets a phone call just then: it's Steve Navarro, summoning him. When Reed gets there, Navarro gives him a field assignment to pick up a package that will lead them to Margot Al-Harazi. Reed's hesistant but Navarro says they're short-handed so Reed accepts. Navarro insists on secrecy about this mission. Reed thanks him for trusting him and leaves. Mark and Audrey Boudreau are watching the report just as President Heller walks in. They tell him Davies is going public on the threat; Heller says he already talked with him about it, and Davies knows about his condition now, and it won't be long before others know. Audrey says he was planning on finishing his term, but Heller says that was foolish of him to want. He then tells Mark he wants a meeting set up with the Vice President when they get back to Washington, D.C., and leaves. In the hospital, Jack Bauer talks to Simone, who's waking up. Upon being prompted, Jack tells her where she is, and says Yasmin is safe. Simone suddenly says she recognizes him from when he was chasing her earlier. Jack introduces himself and begs her help on behalf of London. Furious, Simone says helping family is not the same as betraying her mother. Jack asks if her mother cut her finger off and tries to persuade her by aggravating the injury. Simone says her mother loves her and Jack just presses her finger harder. She passes out from the pain and Kate leaves the room, followed by Jack, who apologizes, saying he hates the Al-Harazis, and interrogating Simone was pointless. Jack and Kate discuss enlisting Yasmin's help. Just then, they see Kareem in the hall. McCarthy asks who he is, and he fires his gun and escapes. The three chase after him, running past a slain police officer. They catch up to him just as he runs into two British police officers. Jack orders them not to fire but as Kareem points his gun to them, they shoot and kill him. Jack searches the body and finds his phone: it says they have eight minutes to get out. Jack emphatically tells McCarthy to evacuate everyone; she does so as Kate takes another path out. Chloe O'Brian arrives at her new station: a bar. She sets up her computer. Meanwhile, Ian Al-Harazi is piloting a drone, and is one minute away from the hospital. At the hospital, Jack asks Chloe if the number they got from Karl Rask was any good; she says it wasn't. Jack finds and starts taking Simone out of the hospital, much to her protests and those of the doctor. Jack says her mother is targeting her, but she's skeptical. Kate Morgan, meanwhile, is searching for Yasmin, finds her, and removes her. Ian's in range of the hospital and prepares to fire, just as everyone's in the process of evacuating. Ian notices, but Margot decides to take the chance that Simone's not out yet. Jack, Kate, Simone, Yasmin, and several others are out, just as the missile hits the hospital. Jack hands Yasmin over to Helen McCarthy. Margot, not wanting to leave success to chance, orders Ian to search for Simone. She finds them, and, with three missiles left, Ian attacks the car the trio got into. The missile explodes on the parking lot, just barely missing Jack's carpool. Jack, suddenly realizing the urgency of the situation, starts gunning it. Margot and Ian are upset they missed their target. People are still fleeing the hospital and some weren't so lucky as to escape completely. Simone notices the wreckage, then falls asleep. Jack yells at Simone to give her mother up and nearly misses an obstacle Kate points out for him. Driving in an effort to lose Margot and Ian's shots, Jack gets forced down a narrow alley. Ian fires again: a miss, taking out the side of a building. With only one missile left, Ian says he needs to lower the elevation to make it count. Jack suddenly finds himself stuck in traffic and bails the car with Kate and Simone, punches out a motorist, and steals his car. Jack drives his companions through construction and into a tunnel, out of Ian and Margot's sight. Jack uses this opportunity to steal the next car that drives his way. He tells Kate they're going to drop Simone off at the infirmary at her CIA station, and then, to make a decoy out of the last car, steals a homeless man's brick and uses it to lock the gas pedal. The car drives away on its own and Ian fires his last missile, destroying the decoy vehicle. Ian cheers, but Margot, suspicious, tells Ian to rewind the footage and finds the car to be empty. Jack, Kate, and Simone, safe for now, drive off. Kate reports Simone to be in bad condition. Jordan Reed arrives at the address Navarro gave him. The boat is locked so he looks around. Suddenly he gets shot in the shoulder and falls into the harbor. A hitman, carrying a gun, looks around for the body. Mark Boudreau waits outside for Deputy Minister Anatol Stolnavich, who shows up and cuts to the chase: his country wants Jack Bauer. Mark tells him that the needs Bauer and signed the order in haste. Anatol contradicts this, claiming Mark forged the President's signature out of malice towards Bauer because of Audrey, noting how it's an act of treason. Mark nervously replies how he can't be threatened by that, since Bauer is unreachable. Anatol demands to know how he can get justice now for the murder of Mikhail Novakovich, who was his friend; Mark answers that he just needs time. Anatol says he can't give much time, and leaves. James Heller watches the attack of the hospital on the news. He takes his phone and dials. Jack Bauer, driving Kate and Simone, asks how Simone is; Kate says her pulse is weak. Jack takes Heller's call; he says he just saw the attack on the news. Jack answers that they got Simone out in time and they're taking her to the CIA's infirmary. Heller asks their chances of getting anything out of her; Jack says not good. Heller asks to see Jack, leaving the details for when he gets there. They hang up. Jack tells her to drop him off at the President's home and then take Simone to the CIA infirmary. Ron Clark enters the President's room and gives him Margot Al-Harazi's contact information. Heller tells him to say nothing about this to anyone, including Mark, then dismisses him before he can ask Heller anything else. Split screen: Heller prepares a video call on his computer. Jack heads to the CIA office. Jack Bauer. Kate Morgan. Simone Al-Harazi. Margot Al-Harazi and her son Ian watch the flight of the drones. A family picture of Margot and her daughter. Jordan Reed, wounded but still alive, crawls out of the harbor. President Heller, having changed his suit, makes the call to Al-Harazi. She expresses surprise, but Heller claims he was given a choice. He asks if he can trust her. She claims not to trust him, since this may be a trick. He denies this, so she agrees to stop the attacks if he surrenders. He states his decision is already made. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard *Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich *Amir Boutrous as Kareem *Shelley Conn as Chief Inspector Helen McCarthy *Alex Lanipekun as James Harman *and Stephen Fry as Prime Minister Alastair Davies Co-starring *Ben Dimmock as Bus driver *Adrian Grove as Paramedic #1 *Christopher Hatherall as Neighbor *Bella Heesom as Yasmin's Nurse *Daniel Hill as Hospital Surgeon *Aykut Hilmi as MI-5 Agent #2 *Jamie Martin as MI-5 Commander *Nikita Mehta as Yasmin *Branko Tomović as Belcheck *Courtney Winston as Police Officer at Bus Crash Uncredited *Nathanjohn Carter as CIA worker *Rimmel Daniel as CIA worker *Faith Elizabeth as CIA worker *David Garrick as police officer *Erick Hayden as CIA worker *Gary Hoptrough as Jack Bauer (stunt driver) *Marian Lorencik as Rask's henchman *James Muller as CIA worker *Stephen Parker as CIA worker *Lyanta Peters as CIA worker *Angus Risbridger as CIA worker Production staff Background information and notes Production * This marks the first time during the show where two consecutive Previously on 24 segments don't feature Jack Bauer. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: June 10, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: June 10, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: June 10, 2014 on Fox **Asia: June 10, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: June 10, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Cast and crew Story and script * Prime Minister Alastair Davies states there has not been a successful terrorist attack on the UK for 7 years. He may be referring to the 2007 attack on Glasgow Airport http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2007_Glasgow_International_Airport_attack, although this is generally regarded as an unsuccessful attack. The last large scale successful terrorist attack on the UK was the July 7 bombings in 2005. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** ***Carried by Kate Morgan ***Used by two MPS officers to shoot Kareem ** - used by James Harman to shoot Jordan Reed ** - used by Jack Bauer ** - used by Kareem * ** - carried by British Army soldiers enforcing the curfew Vehicles *'Mercedez-Benz Sprinter' - Simone Al-Harazi's ambulance *'2015 Chrysler 200' - driven by Jack Bauer to avoid Ian Al-Harazi's drone attacks *'1998 Mitsubishi Shogun' - second vehicle used by Bauer to ram through a traffic jam *'Ford Galaxy MkII' - third vehicle used by Bauer; destroyed by the last drone missile Music Errors and inconsistencies * When Margot puts her phone on speaker and hangs up from her call with Kareem, she presses the Home button. The Home button is not used for either function on the iPhone. Reception Appearances *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Simone Al-Harazi **Anatol **Farah Azizan (mentioned only) **Yasmin Azizan **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Ron Clark **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Gavin (first appearance) **James Harman (first appearance) **James Heller **Kareem (only appearance) **Helen McCarthy (single appearance) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed (mentioned only) **Mikhail Novakovich (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian **Obama (mentioned only) **Karl Rask (mentioned only) **Erik Ritter **Jordan Reed **Stanhope (mentioned only) **Warington (mentioned only) **(bus driver) **(civilian at hospital) (single appearance) **(Farah's neighbor) **(MI5 agent) **(MI5 commander) (single appearance) **(paramedic) (single appearance) **(St. Edwards nurse) (single appearance) **(St. Edwards surgeon) (single appearance) *Locations **A1 (map only) **Amesbury (map only) **Ampthill (map only) **Andover (map only) **Ash (map only) **Ashford (map only) **Atlantic Ocean (map only) **Banbury (map only) **Basildon **Basingstoke (map only) **Bicester (map only) **Benfleet (map only) **Bexhill (map only) **Braintree (map only) **Bletchley (map only) **Bradford-upon-Avon (map only) **Brighton (map only) **Burgess Hill (map only) **Camden (first appearance) **Charing Cross **Chatham (map only) **Chelmsford (map only) **Chippenham (map only) **CIA London station **Clacton-on-Sea (map only) **Colchester (map only) **Crawley (map only) **Croydon (map only) **Deal (map only) **Ditton (map only) **Dover (map only) **Dunstable (map only) **Eastbourne (map only) **Eastleigh (map only) **Elstree (map only) **Enfield (map only) **England **Europe **Farnham (map only) **Felixstowe (map only) **Ferndown (map only) **Folkestone (map only) **Frinton-on-Sea (map only) **Gillingham (map only) **Gosport (map only) **Gravesend (map only) **Guildford (map only) **Halstead (map only) **Harlow (map only) **Harrow (map only) **Hastings (map only) **Havant (map only) **Haywards Heath (map only) **Hemel Hempstead (map only) **High Wycombe (map only) **Hook (map only) **Horsham (map only) **Hove (map only) **Ilford (map only) **Knaphill (map only) **Locks Heath (map only) **London **Luton (map only) **M1 (map only) **M3 (map only) **M11 (map only) **M20 (map only) **M23 (map only) **M25 (map only) **M27 (map only) **M40 (map only) **Maidstone (map only) **Margate (map only) **Minster (map only) **Marlborough (map only) **Newbury (map only) **Oxford (map only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Polegate (map only) **Portsmouth (map only) **Princes Risborough (map only) **Ramsgate (map only) **Reading (map only) **River Thames (map only) **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **Salisbury (map only) **Sawbridgeworth (map only) **Sittingbourne (map only) **Slough (map only) **South Nutfield (map only) **Southampton (map only) **Southborough (map only) **Southend-on-Sea (map only) **St. Albans (map only) **St. Edwards Hospital (first appearance) **Staines (map only) **Stevenage (map only) **Stotfold (map only) **Sutton (map only) **Swanley (map only) **Tenterden (map only) **Theydon Bois (map only) **Tunbridge Wells (map only) **United Kingdom **United States of America (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **Watford (map only) **Wembley (map only) **Weybridge (map only) **Willoughby House **Winchester (map only) **Windsor **Woking (map only) **Woldingham (map only) **Wolverton (map only) **Wooburn Green (map only) **Worthing (map only) *Organizations and titles **Al-Qaeda **Central Intelligence Agency **Environmental Protection Agency (mentioned only) **Metropolitan Police Service **MI5 **Open Cell **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **United States Secret Service **Vice President of the United States (mentioned only) **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **AGM-114 Hellfire **Alzheimer's disease **Drone **Drone override module **Epinephrine (mentioned only) **Ginger beer (first appearance) **Messenger bag **Phoenix Retrieval Program **RQ-29 Vanguard **''Sophie'' (first appearance) See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) 907 D907